Sentimientos tontos para parejas locas!
by dikimiki0chan
Summary: En shugo chara hay "parejas fijas" pero mi mente retorcida quiso fantasear y mezcló un poco las cosas jajaja! primer fic sean buenos! XD


Sentimientos tontos para parejas locas

_Bueno, este fic trata de parejas estúpidas y retorcidas, que les aseguro, no creo que pasen nunca jaja, es solo para fantasear un rato y para pasar un tiempo divertido, soy nueva en esto así que espero que les guste! _

**Disclamer: los personajes de Shugo Chara son propiedad de Peach-Pit, por desgracia de varios ¬¬ jaja**

¿? POV (lo único que puedo decir es que es una mujer xp)

_**¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué estoy así? Desde el día en que lo vi tan Lindo jugando en la cancha, haciendo unos tiros increíbles.**_

_**¿Pero que digo? Ash! debes estar loca pensando en estas cosas pero es que… me siento tan bien! Cuando me acuerdo de el, de sus ojos, de su agilidad… Ah! ¿Por qué me pongo tan cursi?**_

_**Iru se acercó a mí y me miró con picardía**_

-Ne Utau ¿Te has enamorado de ese chico?

_**Eru salió por entre mis cabellos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja exclamó.**_

-Ves Iru! El amor siempre triunfa- _**sonó bastante victoriosa, pero tal vez tenía razón.**_

Fin Utau POV

La joven se sentó en uno de los banquitos del parque y suspiró. Había visto a ese muchacho unas tres o cuatro veces y aún así estaba enamorada con demasía. Había terminado su gira hace poco y se sentía muy cansada, le gustaba ir a ese parque, ver como los árboles se meneaban y el viento acariciaba su cara.

De pronto una mano se posó sobre su hombro, sacándola de su meditación, estaba dispuesto a golpear a aquél intrometido pero justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo una cara muy familiar le dedicó una sonrisa.

¿?: Utau, Amu me ha invitado a una fiesta y me dijo que te invitara a ti también.

Utau: Parece que las cosas contigo y Amu van bien- la rubia miró a su hermano y aceptó gustosa la invitación, así tendría la oportunidad de verlo… a el.

Ikuto: Pues bien, nos iremos juntos, ah se me olvidaba decirte que es una fiesta de gala, así que ve formal- dijo el neko, para luego irse con esas sonrisas seductoras que dedica- Luego paso por ti

_**Si, creo que se olvidó ese pequeñísimo detalle, bueno, pero que va! Tengo bastantes vestidos, solo debo encontrar el perfecto para impresionarlo**_

Como si sus charas leyeran sus pensamientos, se ofrecieron a ayudarla a elegir el mejor de sus vestidos pero eso sería un verdadero caos

Iru: Este vestido es más atrevido y seductor! Seguro le encantara-

Dijo la pequeña demonio, levantando un vestido negro con un escote bastante provocador

Eru: Claro que no!- exclamó el ángel, con un tono de desaprobación inminente – este es mas tierno y dulce! Seguro lo conquistas.

Ahora el vestido era de un color rosa pálido, con bastantes volantes y una cinta negra ancha envolviendo la cintura. Las dos charas comenzaron a pelearse, hasta que Eru comenzó a llorar y se escondió detrás de un de los brazos de su dueña.

Utau estaba bastante devastada, ya casi era la hora y no encontraba ningún vestido "perfecto".

Entonces, como por arte de magia encontró lo que buscaba.

Un hermoso vestido verde agua con un escote en la espalda, unas bonitas líneas blancas adornaban la falda, haciendo un hermoso diseño.

Se lo colocó lo más rápido que pudo y se amarró el pelo con una sola coleta _Cosa que nunca hacia _ tomó varias de sus pulseras y un bello collar que hiciera juego, Uf había terminado justo a tiempo.

Utau POV

_**Llegué a la fiesta, todo era tan hermoso! Como en los antiguos bailes, el romanticismo estaba en el aire, mi hermano me había dejado sola, se había ido con Amu, los envidaba ¿Y quién no? Si se veían tan lindos juntos. Entonces lo busqué a EL con la mirada, a ese chico que me hacía sentir cosquillas como a una niña pequeña y lo encontré pero el me vio y me saludó, aparté la mirada, sonrojada. Pero el venía hacia mí. Mi corazón palpitó tanto que pensé que en cualquier minuto saldría disparado**_

¿?: Te ves muy linda Utau-chan- _**Esas palabras, me hacían sentir la chica más feliz del mundo-**_ Eto… qui…quieres bailar con… migo? _**Me había extendido la mano, ¡Pero que tierno es!, me dedicó una sonrisa y guiño uno de sus ojos… casi me derrito allí! **_

Utau: Ehm.. claro- _**Ash, otra vez me había sonrojado, es que no lo podía evitar. Me tomó de la mano y me sonrojé aún más, me llevó con delicadeza a la pista de baile, y sonó un lento, me tomó de la cintura y yo me apoyé en su hombro, además de ser apuesto, bailaba de maravilla, ¿Qué más se podría pedir?...Entonces comencé a pensar, no me gustaría que hubiera sido un sueño, por que así tendría que despertar, no quería que fuera realidad, porque las cosas reales terminan, se acaban, se disuelven. En cambio de eso me gustaría que, en vez de quedarnos bailando para siempre, me dijera lo que me moría por decirle a El, entonces sus labios se abrieron, estaba tan nerviosa pero a la vez tan feliz…**_

¿?: Utau,- _**me susurró con voz dulce**_- sé que no… no nos conocemos mucho, pero… desde que te vi ese día en el partido, tu…tu me gus…gustas.

_**Vi como agachaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba, pero hasta sonrojado se veía tan lindo, lo miré a los ojos, esos lindos ojos ámbar, miré su pelo, que me cautivo en ese día del partido, porque cuando saltaba para encestar el viento jugaba con su largo pelo, porque me enamoré de su ritmo, porque me enamoré como una tonta de ese muchacho más joven que yo, pero ¡Que va! Así es el amor, no hay reglas ni fronteras, entonces me alejé un poco de el, tomé sus manos y no se de donde, saqué el valor y le susurré**_

Utau: Tu también me… gustas, Nagihiko-kun.

_Chan! A que no se esperaban eso! O.O, bueno y para los que si lo esperaban, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_

_Dejen Rewievs y no sean tan duros es mi primer fic! _

_Nos vemos! ___


End file.
